Broken Strings
by Grey Strap
Summary: He's my first infatuation and I couldn't let him go. He, on the other hand, can't wholeheartedly love me due to his first love tragic. So what do you think, could we actually work this out? Or not? NxM pairings! :
1. Chapter 1

Broken Strings

**Disclaimer: **Does not own the great Gakuen Alice, okay? : )

--

Chapter One – First Infatuation

Sixteen years old and a junior in Alice Academy, I have never fallen in love with any guy in our class or in the whole academy which was plainly weird. Lots of my close friends already have their boyfriends at their side already.

Not that I was feeling lonely or anything about it. It's just that… I'm getting older and older with each boring day go by and I still haven't experience love or heart ache yet? I'm getting ancient here already.

Even the cold blackmailer of the academy has a boyfriend, Nogi Ruka, the nicest and sweetest guy on campus. Let's just that opposites attract each other, okay? I'm frustrated and gave out a deep sigh.

Then I looked back and spotted a couple of guys standing and drinking their drinks, I noticed a crimson eyed lad was standing out from all of them. I stared a little longer and that crimson eyed lad noticed me as I turned back as quickly as possible with flushed cheeks from embarrassment.

He saw me staring at him, which was so embarrassing. I felt my cheeks tainted with scarlet already. After two minutes of calming down, I saw him nearing me and sat down on the chair in front of me, his back facing the blackboard as he penetrated my hazel eyes.

It's like bloody crimson eyes clashing with hazel ones and I was allured with his shade that I find myself staring completely at the one in front of me.

"Eh, you're Sakura Mikan, right? I'm Natsume, Hyuuga Natsume," He told as he plastered a smirk on his god like face, sketching that perfect curve smirk.

I was struck there, dumbfounded. Until I recovered from my trance, he just stared at me with his deep stunning eyes.

"Y-yeah, that's my name," I stuttered and slurred the words, I even wonder if he understood what I meant and said.

"This is the first time I'm gonna be your classmate. So, let's have fun, okay?" He told me, adding a playful wink at the end as I tilted my head a bit, feeling confuse. I just nodded and wondered why he would tell me that; he was the _only_ person to tell me that.

And somewhat as each day passed by, I find myself completely allured with his features and crooked smirk. Even when it's PE, it's amazing how he's good in sports and academics. I was stunned by him and never recovered from it.

As hard it is to imagine, this new guy kept entering my dreams and mind and I didn't know why. It was almost like he was haunting me every now and then.

Even it was hard to admit this now and how easy I got this feeling around me – Hyuuga Natsume _is_ my first ever infatuation, and I' am never gonna admit this to anyone; especially to him.

But having a freakishly cold slash blackmailer of a close friend wasn't such a good idea if you keep a secret from her, right?

So right, superbly;

She managed to crack me right open to the part that I'm desperate not to admit to anyone, and that is my first infatuation on Hyuuga Natsume.

"So the dense girl has the hots for Hyuuga, huh?" Hotaru said. You can even hear a smirk tracing in her voice and of course, those dollar signs gleaming in her deep violet eyes.

Cheeks flushed with embarrassment, I curtly nodded and felt her cold hand touching the bridge of my shoulder, as if to comfort me. But I was dead wrong, so wrong.

"This would make me richer, you know, especially if that Hyuuga falls madly in love with you,"

I shot my head quickly that I got a bit dizzy, and I stared quizzically at Hotaru as if she lose her sanity.

She patted my head as if I were her money making pet – which was I was now and since we've been friends back then. Heck, she even used to sell stolen pictures of me! And that's without my permission, not that I would permit her to.

---

"Yo, Mikan," Natsume winked again and came near and leaned his arm to the next of my steel locker.

"Hey," Was my curt reply after five seconds of wondering why he would be here, this was the girl's section of lockers.

"Uhm, what're you doing here? I mean, this is the girl's lockers," I blurted out, curiosity sipping out of me.

"Later at lunch, meet me on the roof,"

"Wha?" I pondered why would he even want to meet me there, what's the purpose?

"I don't like repeating myself, and don't be late," With one last gentle touch on my left shoulder, he left and I was utterly bombarded with question from the girls, who I left unnoticed, listened to our tiny conversation.

"Natsume Hyuuga! You're dating him? Wah, you're so lucky, Mikan-chan ~ " Anna told me, giving me a bear hug.

"No, we're not dating!" I replied suddenly that all of the girl's stare were at me as if I did something horribly wrong.

"But soon you'll two will be," Hotaru interjected her words that left some girls congratulating me while others glared at me which pretty much, burned me.

"Wah, Mikan-chan, you're so lucky to get attention from him!" A chorus of girls chimed in unison as I repeated that we were not dating or whatsoever.

Gah, I hate this unwanted notices from people who used to ignore me; the exception of Anna and Hotaru, of course.

--

I'm getting nervous; its five minutes 'til lunch time wherein I'm supposed to meet up with Natsume. I felt myself getting hotter that my palms were sweating already, and honestly, it's the first I've been this nervous ever since my piano recital.

"Right, students, I'll continue this tomorrow, and read about the geography of Japan as your assignment," Our teacher told us as the students groaned for the sudden addition of homework.

I placed my things in my locker first and I couldn't help but do – I went inside the girl's comfort room and checked my appearance if it's presentable enough; I didn't know why I felt so insecure.

I climbed up the flight of stairs and opened the door. I felt the warm wind gushing and tickled my cheeks as I felt bubbly inside.

"You're late," I turned back and found him leaning onto the cemented wall, arms folded.

"By what, two minutes? You call that late?" I can't help but blurt it out to him, feeling all annoyed that he calls that late.

"Still the same,"

"So, what do you want?" I ask him, his stare penetrating my soul, and I acted as if it didn't even flinched me; but in reality, I was holding the strap of my bag very tightly that I'm sure it would eventually break if I don't stop.

"Well, you know the Sakura Festival, right? Since almost everyone in our batch is coming with partners in mind,"

Was he asking if I wanted to accompany him in the Sakura Festival, I felt my cheeks growing warmer again and I put on a flustered face.

"So I'm wondering if you want to come… with me, that is, if you want to?" He added, faint red swirling on his cheeks which made him somewhat cute? I laughed to myself as I thought of that.

"…"

"I'm considering your silence as a yes if you don't mind speaking up," He stared with his stunning crimson orbs as his gaze held mine firmly, and he smirked – that annoying yet somehow comforting smirk.

"Since I have nothing to do on that day, might as well spend it well, right?" I told him, fluttering my eyes with his reaction. However, I'm completely surprised that I managed to be so stoically calm today.

"Oh sure, you do know that you could just tell me you want me to spend time with you than that lame excuse," He chuckled as I blush furiously; loosing that stoically calm mood I was in.

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes and he stopped chuckling and put on a serious face, and then softly grabbed one of my hands in his. His hand was so arm, as if he emitted fire.

"But seriously, you do want to spend time with me, right?" He lean closer, making the gap between our lips 'bout ten centimeters away from each other, I could even feel his hot breath on my cheeks.

"Eh, you're so close," I told him and push his face with my free hand as I felt a smooth yet hard surface. His skin was amazingly soft and yet it was somewhat hard as marble.

He just chuckled, still holding my hand and walked to the tall steel fence as he stared out to our field, where some runners were practicing or just plainly feeding their cravings.

"Could I have my hand back, please?"

"No way, maybe later," He laughed softly and tugged me closer to him as I started smelling his scent, pure manly scent and no, he doesn't smell sweaty which is good.

Then I felt a strong gush of wind and it flip my skirt, giving Natsume a good view of the pattern of my underwear as I push my hand to the skirt so that it wouldn't be seen, and sat down, preventing it more since the wind was still blowing; making Natsume's grip on my hand loose.

He kneeled in front of me, his cheeks still tainted with that reddish color he had a few seconds ago. A smirk playfully taking its place on his god like face as I didn't bother glancing at him for I was so flustered.

"Isn't polka dots too immature for you now? You're like what, sixteen," He muffled a laugh as I look at him, embarrass and about to tear up due to the embarrassment.

He noticed me sniffing and looked straightly at me, as I wipe a tear going down on my left cheek.

"You're crying, why?" He asked me gently as he cupped my chin, forcibly making me force to stare at him, into his warm orbs.

"I'm not crying – I'm just annoyingly emotional," I told him as I removed his hand from my chin softly and stood up, wiping the other tear that were threatening to fall.

"Either way, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it was just so funny," He told me, holding his laughter in front me.

"Don't mind my emotional swings or rather get use to it," I told his as I gave him a reassuring smile, revealing my bright white teeth that used to have annoying and painful green braces, I used to think was so cool.

"Then you'll have to get use to my usual bickering towards you and other people," He then ruffled my hair, leaving it so messy. He was about a head and a half taller than me, I felt so inferior when he stands so close.

This may be a good start for a healthy new relationship with a guy friend, but I hope Hotaru wouldn't hear about this, but I'm betting she's spying on me with some sort of invention she invented.

Oh well, I don't mind now… but maybe tomorrow, I will or have to.

---

**A different Natsume Hyuuga here since Hyuuga's portrayed as a mean and cold boy, I want to portray as a soft and yet annoying guy. He's the only one who changed in character, though :)) **

**See that button below? I know you do, click it and give a review and you'll make my day. So please? And flames are highly acceptable. **


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Strings

**Disclaimer: **Does not own the great Gakuen Alice, okay? : )

---

Chapter Two – Far Too Bitter

When I came inside the classroom, everyone started staring at me while some of the girls insist at glaring at me as I feel like burning inside out.

I silently went to my seat and stared down; I felt everyone stares still burning holes on my back. After a few more minutes, I couldn't take it anymore.

I was about to open my mouth when something caught their interest – the door banging loudly and in came Natsume, looking all frustrated and angry at something as I was shocked to see him like that.

"Who dared to spread that false rumor?" He asks in uproar, his voice all deep and stern, likewise and in other words, scary enough that everyone in the classroom didn't speak up.

False rumor, about whom and I've never heard a new rumor spreading the in the high school division or maybe I've never really paid any attention to them or what they say.

Then without warning, Natsume came walking towards me in a fast pace and grabbed my hand and walked out of the classroom, not even bothering to tell me the false rumor as I look up to his face.

To say that I was nervous is an understatement of the ultimate truth.

Once we were at the roof again, his grasp on my hand soften as his face softens as well. I looked at him, stunned at his sudden face change and how I wished I could do those. For a brief moment, I thought we weren't gonna talk about anything, 'til his lips move.

"Have you heard the false rumor about you?"

A rumor and about me, I don't even have enough friends to let me be known in the high school division, I like, what? 3 friends, including the class president; oh what joy is my circle of friends or rather triangle.

I swiftly moved sideward, gesturing that I haven't known any rumor containing me in it ever since I've entered the school.

"Though everyone is the classroom was staring at me and some even glaring, and I just didn't know why," I told him, reminiscing their burning gazes at me as I shuddered a little bit from it.

"Luna, my ex-girlfriend who's a senior in this academy, spread a rumor using her useless cell phone to inform everyone a false rumor, I guess" He sighed mid-way to his explanation.

His ex was a senior? I'm so out of league now as I frown a bit, ignoring about the false rumor or whatever it's about.

"And it seem you're so uninterested about the rumor, but I know when you hear this, you'll go berserk," He added, not leaving his orbs on mine. Rather, I was look straight at him, hypnotized.

"What's the rumor about then?" I ask out of boredom and seems like his face was insisting me asking it rather than him blurting it out.

"As far as I heard, she emailed this," He took out his phone and I grabbed it and keep staring at him, reading it with wide eyes, beginning with the first few words;

_Everyone in the high school division, know someone called Sakura Mikan? She's a slut, a whore and also a boyfriend stealer. I saw going to a bar, clinging to a rich man and asking money, I know, why don't she get a real job? I'll continue, my ex-boyfriend, Hyuuga Natsume, was blackmailed to date this slut. Please, if you what's best for you, stay away from her, stay fucking away from her._

I was starting to feel warm fluid dropping to my cheeks to my collarbone, I'm crying again and the email was likewise lowering my already lowered self-esteem. I'm innocent, pure and certainly a virgin for goodness's sake!

I felt a strong yet comforting arm drape around my small shoulders, Natsume's soft eyes was comforting; his presence enough was making me feel okay. But his Luna, his ex-girlfriend, was horrible.

I didn't do anything to her. I don't even know that she was Natsume's ex, and honestly, I don't even know her to start with. So why would she spread something as horrible to me?

"I'll find her and kick her sorry ass," Natsume told me, his bloodshot eyes were menacing like he was about to kill her. His voice dropped venom in every word and again, it _is_ scary.

But before I utter wait, he left in a haze. As I was worried on what would happen next and as far as I'm implying now, high school right now is a little scarier than I thought long before.

Without a second thought, I hurried off to where Natsume gone down to and scurried to the left and found him pinning some girl as the girl's eyes painted fear and sarcasm in it.

I walked slowly to them and it took two seconds to make him notice me as I stared quizzically at the girl he was pinning on the lockers; long shiny ebony hair and a pretty girl, but something about her is pushing me off the edge.

"Pfft, Natsume-kun, this girl is rather plain and she's also a slut to begin with. C'mon, let's make up and have some _good_ time," She said ever so seductively which didn't have any affect on Natsume as his bloodshot eyes were willing to kill her off in one blow.

I was disgusted by the tone of her voice, seductive and sugary. I think this is his ex-girlfriend, Luna, the one who sent that horrible rumor. I started to feel anger for her, but then again, I calmed down and went nearer to them.

"She admitted she was the one said that false rumor, so would you want me to kill her now?"

He grabbed a wistful of her hair and pulled it upward harshly as Luna groaned in pain. I can't believe Natsume could be this harsh and well, dangerous.

I glanced frantically at the both of them; no one was roaming the halls since everyone is in their perspective clubs and moderators. As he about to pull it upward, I stopped his hand half way as he looked in my eyes.

"Stop it, Natsume, she's getting hurt," I didn't loosened my hold on him as stared at Luna who was touching her hair, eyes shut and in pain.

"Who damn cares about that? She's the bitch who spread that rumor and made you cry, I couldn't forgive her for those reasons," Voice gripping with venom, eyes bloodshot and I was afraid of him, and afraid of what he may do.

He noticed my stiffness and fear in my orbs, his eyes then soften up and he let go of Luna as she slumped down to the floor, still in pain. He gently embraced me as I still stared at Luna who was now glaring at me.

"Don't mess with us, Koizumi, or else you'll experience something more severe than getting your hair pulled," He faced her and again with his bloodshot eyes, I'm envious of his façade and it was like on and off, amazing.

We left her there as I felt an aura she's emitting towards me, pure hatred. I clutched Natsume's polo shirt as he drapes his arm once again on my shoulder, and I felt somewhat secured with him being on my side.

---

We were sitting under a Sakura tree, as the wind breeze gushed some of the sakura petals and letting them gracefully land on the green grass.

I heard a beeping sound as I noticed it was my phone with an incoming email, I read it as I gasped softly, hoping Natsume didn't hear it. But he's too keen, as he grabbed my phone and read it aloud.

"Break up with Natsume now!" He said in a low tone voice as he glanced over me; we knew who emailed that to me, it was none other than Luna. According to him, this is her number.

"But we aren't even dating yet," I reasoned out, looking at him, hanging the word yet.

"That means you don't want to date me?"

"That's not what I meant," I pouted and half smiled at him as I took his hand in mine.

"I'd like to date you, Natsume," I added as I stared directly in his orbs, absorbed by it.

"You're so cute when you're saying that," He stated as I blushed furiously as he started pinching my cheeks playfully, and I tried to put them away. Gah, my cheeks stings a bit.

"Shut up," I silenced him, failing miserably.

---

"So here's the slut of the class, the one and only Sakura Mikan," Sumire and her minions ganged up on me as I stared at him, not flinching anymore. I'm brave enough to face her and her minions.

"That rumor wasn't true, it was certified false," I told him straight forwardly and bothered enough to look at their expressions that didn't change which made me twitch my orbs a bit.

"Ah, Mikan, don't be so ashamed of it," One of her minions spoke up, smirking at me.

"We know from our source that it's true, you even stole her boyfriend," Another one spoke up.

The class was filled with surprised gasps as I was getting a headache from all these misunderstandings and meaningless fights and tease. But well of course, Hotaru and Anna didn't gang up on me; I bet Hotaru knows what's going on.

"I told you, the rumor is false and I didn't steal anyone's boyfriend," I'm stating the truth and nothing but the truth, I'm innocently and frankly telling the truth as I keep rolling my eyes at their false accuses.

"As if we'd believe you," Sumire, voice full of mockery booming her voice at me as her little minions follow her nodding their bobbing heads in unison as I was ready to lunge forward them and attack them in one blow, if only.

"Fine, don't believe me," Narrowing my eyes at them, scrunching my nose a little as they kept that awful smirks plastered on their faces as a sign of victory which wasn't, in fact.

I looked at Hotaru as she titled her head a bit, letting me know that she knows what's happening, and side-glanced at Anna who was giving a face of confusion as I completely looked at her and smiled, giving her the fact that nothing is wrong.

"Pfft, see that? She admits that she stole Luna-chan's boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga," Sumire, once again, boomed her voice and pointed her finger at me, accusing me of some crime I didn't even do.

_Get a grip, Mikan, just ignore them and sit down,_ was my initial and objective after hearing her said that, but that's when I heard something that made me snapped. I glared at the door, hearing the she devil herself.

"The slut took advantage of my Natsume-kun, and look at me now; he broke up with for someone… someone such as herself! Look at her, I'm hotter and way better looking than her," Luna said, faking crocodile tears and did what Sumire did earlier ago, and again with the pointing with the finger thing.

"Oh get a life, I didn't steal him, I'm single for all I care," I told him, clearly referring to Luna for being so hot-headed about me and so ill-tempered, I'm betting she's a spoiled Daddy's little princess.

Luna glared at me as I was unaffected by her glares, her glares weren't burning me; it was annoying me to the point that I want to punch her face and then burn it to the ground, leaving a short memorial letter saying – where Medusa's reincarnation lies.

Before she could utter any word to me or anyone else, our substitute homeroom teacher came and she left, curing softly under her breathe as I finally sat down comfortably on my chair and began watching the outside of the window, a favorable hobby of mine.

After classes, I went straight to the library, feeling the need to read a new book containing vampires and werewolves; hey, imagining things such as that are free and a wee bit possible.

There I saw Natsume, reading a book about the geography of Japan, who knew that needs reading glasses when reading a book? Hmm. He then noticed me and stared at me as I just stared at him, completely paralyzed.

"Mikan, let's go," He stood up and grabbed my left hand and stormed off the library.

"Wha?" was all I could mumble to say from all of the possible words I could have said.

—


End file.
